Paradox
by Church1138
Summary: Did we make it...are we back?" "...We're back." Not exactly, Doc....
1. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Marty was walking through Hill Valley, he noticed some…interesting highlights that weren't there when he left not twelve hours before. A toxic waste plant was now where the cinema used to be. Tanks were rolling around. Women were selling themselves on the streets. Gunshots firing every ten minutes. Owls hooting ominously. All that was enough to make Marty vomit. But there was one thing that actually _did _make him retch everything that he'd eaten in the last 12 hours (some of it which was 30 years old, if you catch my drift).

Where the Hill Valley Courthouse used to be (and the clock tower that hadn't ticked since it got struck by lightning in 1955) was a giant casino. And what was on the front of it made Marty want to up-chuck again.

Biff's face, magnetized 100 times its normal size (and looking like he was smashed), was grinning stupidly under a giant flashing neon sign that read, "Biff's Pleasure Paradise".

Marty was awestruck. _This has got to be the wrong year._ He walked away from the giant eye-sore and walked to the first house he saw. It had a newspaper on the front that Marty hastily picked up and opened. The date read:

_October 26, 1985._

"1985, it can't be". Marty muttered.

The next thing he heard was a shotgun being cocked and a stern voice saying, "Drop it!"

Marty looked up. What he saw was his former principal (at least in _Marty's_ 1985, not this hellhole) with a shotgun pointed at his forehead. He was decked in a nightgown, although it had bullet clips forming an _X_ across his chest. He looked quite formidable.

Marty hastily threw the paper aside and looked Strickland in the eye. Strickland spoke.

"So you're the stupid bum who's been stealing my newspapers! I've never seen you before, but you look to me like a slacker!"

Marty, frightened, said

"Yeah, that's right. That's right, I am a slacker. Don't you remember, you gave me a detention last week?"

Strickland was confused. Who was this asshole? Why was he playing dumb?

"Last week? The school burnt down six _years_ ago! Get off my porch in three seconds, if you want your guts intact! 1."

After that _1,_ a _screech _was heard, and a long limo came barreling down the street.

There must have been about five occupants in the car. They all had machine guns. One of them yelled,

"Its Strickland! Knock him down!"

Strickland, panicking, yelps and runs back into the house, locks the door, and barricades himself inside.

Marty, too stunned to do anything, tries to leap for cover. Too Late. As the thugs start shooting, and as Marty dives for cover, he gets shot in the chest. A fatal wound. The shooting continues, but Marty isn't shot anymore.

As the shooting stops, Strickland regains his courage (along with being extremely angry) rushes outside, and steps in Marty's crimson blood. Horrified, the disciplinarian momentarily forgets his anger, and is about to pick up the boy, when he hears a shout.

"Marty!"

Strickland looks out, and sees an old man rushing to the scene. As Strickland gets a better look at him, he notices that it is Hill Valley's Rumored Lunatic, Doc Brown. But some rumors are best left aside for situations like this, Strickland muses. A moan escapes the boy's mouth.

As Doc gets to the scene, he notices Marty's wound. Shocked, he just stares for a moment. In his final moments, Marty tried to tell Doc something.

"Doc," he spluttered, coughing up blood. "tell Strickland about….about the DeLorean. He…he could be useful. I just hope…hope you can fix Hill Valley and fix it to the way it was. Remember about my oth…" coughing up blood, Marty struggles to speak "remember about my other self and his DeLorean. Use him."

And with that, Marty's heart just stopped, and an anguished scream tore from Doc's lips.


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Doc was in shock as he watched the dead Marty being set down gently on the porch. He didn't know how he could go on without Marty, but he had to; the space-time continuum depended on it.

Strickland was also in shock, as well as feeling more than a little guilty. Had he been a little quicker, the boy (Marty, was it?) would still be alive. But yet another question pierced his train of thought: What did Marty's dying words mean? "Other self….his DeLorean?" What was going on? Doc suddenly spoke.

"Strickland, I don't blame you in the slightest," he started, choking back a sob. "But I must know the answers to a few of my questions. What has happened to Hill Valley?"

Strickland felt his temper rise. "The boy asked the same question. He is legally Biff's son; he should know the answer to what happened! And you, escaped from the asylum! You should have picked up what happened rather quickly!"

Doc was confused. "Escaped? Me? Marty, Biff's son? Strickland, what in the name of Sir Isaac H. Newton happened here?"

"First, just call me Gerald, titles make my skin crawl. And you really don't know what has happened?"

"Gerald, call me Doc. And yes, I don't. In order for you to believe me when I say this, I think you will need to see something. Follow me, keep close, and your gun cocked."

Doc had to make a tough decision, and decided that, if they were going to restore 1985, he needed all the help he could get. He led his new ally to the DeLorean crash site, and Gerald could only gape.

Parts were everywhere. The two cooling units were smashed; no one could really tell what they were unless you knew what they were before they were crushed. The back of the DeLorean was completely wrecked. The Mr. Fusion unit was totally destroyed, as well as several other parts all over the place. All of the tires were crumpled at odd angles.

"Gerald, what you see here was once my greatest invention. Until very recently, it was a working, functioning, time machine made out of a DeLorean. When we came back from a simple time trip from 2015, an airliner collided into the back of it, and sent us (Marty and myself) pummeling downward. The result is what you see here."

Gerald was in awe.

"And, to prove the fact that we were there, here is actual proof." Doc grabbed the hoverboard from where Marty left it, showed it to Gerald, and threw it to the ground. It remained floating.

Gerald came out of his daze.

"So, those were the sonic booms I heard earlier."

"Yes and the impending crash you probably heard shortly after."

As they were conversing, something remarkable (and yet horribly horrifying) happened. The Mr. Fusion started to fade out. The cooling units followed in quick succession, and soon all of the DeLorean completely disappeared altogether.

Doc was in shock. The only weapon against Biff he had was gone. The only thing he could do was….

That was when he remembered. Marty's dying words "Use my other self's DeLorean". At first, he didn't understand the meaning behind those words, but now he understood he couldn't do this alone.

He had to get to Marty.

Doc suddenly felt very scared for the boy. Thinking you're coming back home to your own time, only to come to this hellhole. But he couldn't do this without someone else's help, either. There was only one other man who could help him with this. Who was that man?

Why, himself of course.

They had to split up immediately in order for this plan to succeed. Gerald will search for Marty as quick as possible. Doc, on the other hand, would don a disguise so his other self wouldn't go into shock, and relay his plan for Doc 2's (lets just call him Emmett) escape at the asylum. Doc relayed his plan to Gerald, and they both set out.

Hopefully, by working apart, both would achieve the same goals.


	3. Chapter 5

A/N: I know I haven't put these up yet, but just so you all know, I DO NOT OWN BTTF. IF I DID, I WOULD OWN THE DELOREAN IN UNIVERSAL ORLANDO. On with the story! Oh, and Strickland's first name is Gerald, as SkyHighFan tells me, so I will go by his name. And Doc2 (the Doc from 1985-A in the asylum is going to be called Emmett, so there is NO confusion)

Chapter 5

After discussing a brief course of action (and a pact as partners), Gerald headed out. He would go and retrieve Marty, and Doc would go and visit his other self to try to find any clues on how Biff was getting rich. Doc had given them both walkie-talkies he had bought in 2015, and "modified" them so that not only could they talk in their own time, they could talk across time periods as well.

"Ten-four" Gerald said as he headed out. According to Doc's calculations, Marty from '55 should be arriving in about a half hour, near the casino. Just enough time to get over there to "welcome" him, also giving time for Strickland to think about what had happened these past few hours. Either Doc was really crazy, or really brilliant. Or both. For all he knew, Gerald thought, this could be an elaborate scam by Biff to drive him mad. _But no one could look that sad, as Doc did. And Tannen wouldn't kill someone to get his way._

_Strike that last, Tannen would do _anything_ for a bit of power. _

He only hoped that, together, the three of them could stop Biff, and end his reign.

Or, maybe, stop it before it even started.

A vibration came through on his walkie-talkie. Another neat addition Doc had added on. A vibration comes through the walkie-talkie, so if you didn't want to answer it, you didn't have to, especially in a sensitive or stealthy area. Gerald picked up.

"Yeah, what's up?" Gerald started.

"Gerald, I've picked up something extremely vital at my old garage. When you've picked up Marty, come straight here immediately!"

"Ten four, Doc. Over and out." Whatever it was, Doc sure has found something very interesting, and important, Gerald mused.

Once he had arrived in the area Doc stated the DeLorean would arrive, Gerald stopped to wait and take a breather. Realizing he only had about five minutes till the DeLorean would come in from 1955, he hastily got out of the street, and leaned his back against the casino wall. Gerald had vowed never to come this close to the casino ever again, although since it involved the saving of Hill Valley, Gerald figured he could make an exception.

With a triple sonic BOOM BOOM BOOM, the DeLorean burst into real space and crashed headlong into the abandoned cinema, but despite Gerald fears that the DeLorean had not made it, it backed up, and started down the street. Marty got out, relief etched all over his face. Then realizing his surroundings, his relief slowly turned to fear. When he saw the casino (with Biff's grinning, drunken face), he fainted. Gerald sighed.


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I would just like to acknowledge (and thank) Kelitzo for helping me enormously on this chapter. She was a great help, and I thank you greatly, Kelly!

Gerald examined the DeLorean; it was magnificent when it was together. He pondered over the nuclear reactor, peered into the cooling units, and even touched them, realizing it was ice cold. It was marvellous. Doc sure was a genius. He heaved Marty into his arms and dumped him unceremoniously into the passenger seat.

As Gerald tried starting the engine, he noticed the time circuits. Intrigued, he pressed a few buttons on the keypad. JAN/1/1885/12:00 A.M. appeared on the LED display.

Shrugging, Gerald started the engine, and began driving back to Doc's garage at high speed. People stopped and gave him quizzical looks, but then, plenty of strange things occurred in Hill Valley, so Gerald didn't worry about it much.

When he finally arrived at Doc's garage, he noticed Doc standing outside, frantically waving him into the open garage door. Gerald backed in, and noticed the place looked distinctly filthy.

Nevertheless, he dismissed the thought, turned off the engine, and got out. Now for Marty.

Seeing no available places to lay him, Gerald straightened him out in the passenger seat, and closed the door. Seeing Doc, he waved him over.

"Listen, ah Doc, why don't I go and get you two some food for when he wakes up?" he suggested.

Doc smiled. Strickland really was a good ally…. no, a good friend to have around. Beneath his gruff manner, he was a loyal and trusting person.

"No, I think my home-cooked food would be more proffered than any food made by _Burnt Brown's Burgers_," he stated plainly. "Although I appreciate the gesture. You got here much earlier than expected, so I'm afraid my trip to the 'old folk's home' is going to be delayed" said Doc.

Marty was stirring. Gerald hastily reopened the DeLorean door to see how he was. Doc stepped in front of him. For good reason, as he was about to state.

"Look, I appreciate you trying to help us, but even though I know your good intentions, I think Marty would rather like to see a friendly face after waking up in an unfriendly reality. I mean, at least he would know that I am alive after that disastrous event with the Libyans."

Gerald acknowledged the argument. It was good logic, psychologically speaking.

Marty stirred.

"Mom, mom is that you? I had this horrible nightmare, I dreamt Doc got shot, and I went back in time. It was terrible," he mumbled.

Doc grinned. "Well, Marty, if I was your mother, I would say, 'Calm down Marty, it was just a dream.' But that would be a fantasy, much as I wish it were true. But since I am the Doc, I would say, 'Marty, I don't know how you're going to take this, but you're in an alternate reality.' "

That woke Marty up. He opened his eyes fully, shot up and squinted at Doc. "Doc, is that you? I thought you were dead!"

"Oh yes, Marty. Of course you did. However, here I am, very much alive, proving that in fact you thought wrong and I am NOT dead. Although we may all be dead very soon if you can't help us."

Marty, looking understandably confused struggled upwards in the seat and caught sight of Strickland, who waved uncertainly.

"Doc, what's HE doing here?" Marty asked, sounding annoyed. Strickland wasn't exactly his favourite person in the world.

"He's going to help us, Marty. We need to figure out what to do about Hill Valley."

"Hill Valley? Oh, the town! Doc, Biff has a casino! What the hell happened?"

"Calm down Marty," Doc reassured him. "We intend to turn time right again."

"Right?" Why? What happened, Doc?" Far from calming down, Marty seemed to get considerably more agitated. And scared.

"Okay Marty, I'll explain. But only if you promise not to interrupt."

Marty nodded.


	5. Chapter 7

A/N: None of this is mine, and once again, big help from Kelitzo on this chapter. Thanx!

"So you did take my warning, Doc." Marty stated.

"Yes, Marty, I did. The day after you returned to the real 1985, Itook the torn up paper, and reassembled it into the letter you wrote to me. Realizing the cryptic warning, I purchased a bulletproof vest, so when the Libyans shot me, I only felt discomfort, notcertain death. The you from 1955 came to me after "you" left, and we took him back to his house. The next time trip went as planned; I went into the future, purchased a hover conversion, and switched over from nuclear reaction to a garbage-powered fusion reactor, and so on. I also realized you had family problems, so I took you to 2015…."

And so, Doc filled Marty in on everything, what had happened to

Marty2, the trip to 2015, and so on. So, after explanations were given, and friendships were made the group felt very comfortable with each other. Then, they turned around and saw the DeLorean, and horror was splattered all over their faces.

The DeLorean was gone. Faded out. Disappeared due to the ripple effect.

"No! That was our ticket out of here!" Doc moaned.

"Wait, Doc, what just happened?" Marty asked.

"Marty, this phenomenon is known as the ripple effect." Doc started, starting to grow weary of explaining this theory 4 times in as manyhours. "I should have known this would happen. Although you haven't disappeared; that explanation still eludes my train of thought. Probably due to the author's wanting you in this fic in the first place so I wouldn't have to do this alone." Doc said.

"Uh, Doc, have you blown a brain cell?" Marty asked, fearing for hisfriend.

"No, Marty never mind. Well, the ripple effect is like this." Doc grabbed a newspaper from the floor.

"Marty, this is what happened on March 15, 1973."

Marty looked at the newspaper, which bore the heading,

"Local Author Shot Dead"

"No, that's not….he's not……" Marty stammered.

"Yes, Marty, your father…well he got 'murdered by a mugger.' But we all know the truth. Biff killed him, married your mom-

"Holy shit, Doc! My mom, Biff's….sex toy?" Marty yelped in surprise.

"Well, what did you expect Marty, he wanted her since he was in high

school!" Strickland shouted.

"Yes, this is a perfect example of the ripple effect, and neither of

you are listening!" Doc yelled. Both fell silent.

"Now, as you can see, in the original timeline, none of this happened.

Biff was a poor, drunk asshole who washed cars. Now, he's a rich, drunk asshole with the powers of the President! I mean, how this could have happened…."

It clicked, for Doc at least. Gerald and Marty were still stupefied.

"The almanac…" he breathed.

"Wait, Doc, didn't you tell me that you threw the book in the trash in 2015?" Marty stated.

"Well, yes, but I guess that drunken damned fool was eavesdropping on our conversation behind the Café 80's!" Doc got out his chalkboard from the wreckage and drew a long line.

He started in his lecture mode. "Imagine that this line represents time. Here's the present, 1985," Doc wrote "1985" in middle of the line, " – the future – " he wrote 'Future' on the top of the board "–and the past." Doc finished by writing "Past" at the bottom of the chalkboard.

"Prior to this point in time...somewhere in the past, the timeline skewed into this tangent, creating an alternate 1985." Doc drew the tangent on the board and wrote "1985-A" on it. "Alternate to you, me and Einstein." He added shrewdly. "But reality for everyone else."

Doc walked over to where the DeLorean once was and pulled out the remains of a broken cane, as well as a blue bag.

"Recognize this? It's the bag the sports book came in. I know, because the receipt is still inside. I found them in the time machine, along…..with this!"

Doc showed Marty what he had found. It was the top of 2015 Biff's cane. "What is it, Doc?" Gerald asked.

"It's the top of Old Biff's cane. Old Biff from the future."

"In was in the time machine because _Biff_ was in the time machine…..with the sports almanac!"

"Damn…." Doc and Gerald muttered simultaneously.

"You see, whilst we were in the future, Biff got the sports book, stole the time machine, went back in time, and gave the book to himself at some point in the past!"

Doc drew a line from the "F" on the board to the point where the

tangent skewed into 1985-A. He then took out a copy of the Hill

Valley Telegraph, On the front page was the headline "Hill Valley Man Wins Big At Races". Next to it was a picture of Biff.

"Look at this!" Doc chuckled in a "heh, simple" kind of way. "It says, right here, that Biff won his first million betting on a horse race in 1958. He wasn't just lucky, he _knew_ because he had all the race results in the sports almanac. He wasn't just _lucky, _he knew because he had all the race results in the sports almanac! That's how he made his entire fortune!

See, in the picture - look in his pocket with a magnifying glass."

Marty grabbed a magnifying glass from a table and looked. He could see easily the almanac in Biff's pocket.

"He must have been listening when "I"... it's "my" fault! If he hadn't bought that damn book, none of this would ever have happened!" Marty said in horror.

"Don't worry, Marty, it wasn't really your fault." Gerald stated gently.

"Well, its all in the past." Doc said, patting Marty gently on the back.

"You mean the future." Gerald said bitterly.

"Whatever! It demonstrates precisely how time travel can be misused and why we must never try to travel through time again…..after we straighten this entire mess out." Doc said.

"Right, so we go back to the future, and we stop Biff from stealing the almanac." Gerald put forth his idea. He didn't understand this time travelling business as well as Doc did, but it might be worth a try.

"We can't!" Doc informed him. "If we travel into the future from this point in time, it will be the future of this reality!" He underlined 1985-A on the board. "In which Biff is corrupt, and powerful, and married to Marty's mother; and in which this has happened to me!"

Doc showed Marty another paper. The headline says "Emmett Brown Committed - Crackpot Inventor Declared Legally Insane." A side story said "Biffco To Build New Dioxin Plant" and "Nixon To Seek 5th Term."

"Yes, that received a lot of publicity when you were committed. Probably to make you look bad." Gerald commented.

"No, our only chance to repair the present is in the past," Doc continued. "At the point where the timeline skewed into this tangent. In order to put the universe back as we remember it, and get back to our reality, we have to find out the exact date, and the specific circumstances of how, where and when, young Biff got his hands on that sports almanac."

"I'll ask him." Marty stated.

"Whoa, whoa, Marty." Gerald said. "You can't just go barging into Biff's 'palace', he's got guards everywhere. Plus his little ring of friends that now serve him as bodyguards." "Plus, Marty, we would need another vehicle to replace our old time machine. Preferably a DeLorean. Also, we need new time machine parts, and everything else, like plutonium. Although I'm not sure where to get that….." Doc trailed off.

"I know." Gerald stated. "The old toxic waste plan near Biff's casino has loads of it. I know, because our main resistance movement was centrale there.

"Brilliant, Gerald!" Marty exclaimed. "But where are we going to get time machine parts? And a new DeLorean?"

"I think I know where you can get the DeLorean; Biff probably has hundreds of old sports cars stored in his ten private garages. You might consider 'borrowing' one for a quick getaway." Gerald suggested.

"And the time machine parts, I know just the person to get 'em from…" Doc trailed off again.

"Who?" Gerald and Marty asked.

"Why, myself, of course." Doc said mysteriously.


	6. Chapter 8 Geralds View

_Chapter 8_

A/N: The next three chapters are POVs of each of the three characters (Doc, Marty, and Gerald) as they go their own ways to complete their missions. Of course, they will join again. Don't worry.

Strickland's POV

As the group went their separate ways, Gerald was thinking of the job he had to do. Out of the three, his job was probably the simplest; get in, grab some plutonium, get out. Of course, he would need a radiation suit to traverse the factory; no doubt the place reeked of chemicals. Although there was sure to be one lying around the plant.

As he neared the factory, Gerald recalled what had happened a few hours ago; he was sleeping in his hammock, shotgun cocked and ready, bullet-proof vest hidden beneath his gown (which he had given to Marty. The vest, I mean.) and now, he was about to break into a long-abandoned toxic waste factory in order to save the space time continuum.

Weird, he thought.

He spotted an old, worn suit lying near the entrance of the factory. It was red, with black stripes. Gerald got the feeling that the red wasn't already sewn on to the suit. He donned it, and slowly walked through the "door" that Marty had made him upon returning to 1985.

Immediately, he caught the strong scent of decaying bodies. Rushing to the reception desk, Gerald pulled the dead corpse off of the old monitor, and was saddened to see his friend Rudy had to die like this. _Well, at least he died fighting. The Rudy I know would never go down praying for mercy._ Saddened, but determined, Gerald used a computer spike Doc had designed for slicing, and hacked into the mainframe (hey, someone trained in guerrilla warfare HAS to know this stuff!). He accessed all of the old plutonium processing rooms, and found the nearest to be on the second floor, third door. Whilst searching, he also found a few recordings Rudy had made just before he died. He clicked on the one reading, "Project: Time". The recording played. It was poor quality, but understandable.

static"…..We've finally gotten through to Brown and the McFlys. They've agreed to help us in exchange for protection from Biff's gang. I only hope the Boss knows what he's doing. Hiring the supposed 'lunatic' of the town doesn't seem safe, but trying to revolt against Biff doesn't seem much better. Brown seems to think he can make a working 'time machine' and try to prevent this from happening. Says him, heh, maybe he IS insane."

The recording ended, and Gerald found another titled, "Breakthrough." It was two months after the first one. He opened the file.

"static…..Bad news and good news today. George McFly was murdered by Biff's cronies, and that was a big blow to our resistance movement. It was all in the papers that a mugger shot him, and that "they couldn't match the bullet that killed him." Heh, we all know that Biff killed him, we just can't say it. Hopefully they don't catch Emmett too soon."

"We've made a breakthrough through the time barrier using an old chimp and some Coca-Cola. Emmett says that we need to convert the power source to plutonium, and try to convert the time machine into a car. 'A DeLorean' he insisted. 'The stainless steel allows for less battering of the time vehicle during time travel.' Well, Emmett is easily the smartest person in our building as of now, and now he has the mutual respect of everyone here in the resistance movement. Including me. Emmett sure is smart."

The recording ended, and Gerald smiled from inside his suit. The Doc was a genius, and a good friend, and everyone failed to realize it until it was too late.

There was one last file, titled "Breakout." It was dated four months after the second sound file. Gerald pulled up the recording.

"We lost Emmett today as well. Apparently, Biff is on to us, and shut Emmett up in the mental facility. There was also another problem. We found one of Biff's spies was on to us the whole time. He knew all our secrets, and knew of our breakthroughs. He told Tannen, and sabotaged our entire second floor; the TTR (Time Travel Research) floor. It's sealed off, so the only person who can unlock the door is me. But I fear that the radiation has already spread..."

The transmission ended, and Gerald sighed. He remembered the research movement - he was part of it. His task involved making raids on Biff's storehouses for various scientific materials, which was how he had developed such an extensive knowledge of guerrilla warfare. When Doc had been captured, and McFly murdered in the same year, the resistance order disbanded, and everyone went into hiding. Biff was determined and paranoid, however, and started a purge that ensured the stability of his position as dictator of Hill Valley. He had hunted down pretty much every Resistor there was in Hill Valley. (Sound familiar? I was watching Revenge of the Sith.) The only ones Gerald knew of who were still alive were himself and Doc. Lorraine had been in the group as well, urging Biff to continue putting supplies in the storehouses, knowing Gerald would raid them and keep the resistance movement going. However, when Doc was captured, she just stopped trying.

Returning to Earth, Gerald hacked into the control mainframe, opened the door to the second floor, and hurried off. In his haste, he accidentally left the computer on, and he didn't notice 3-D sneaking in as he left for the second floor…..

_Later…_

He made his way to the elevator with a grim, determined face, trying NOT to look at all of the corpses strewn around. Some were friends dearly departed, while others were Unknowns. He made his way down the hall, to the right, and came upon room three. A stronger sense of decay and death met his ears. He kicked a body out of the way, and with a shout, rushed a good five feet away.

It was George.

With tears in his eyes, Gerald knelt and brushed some hair out of his face. Fear was plastered all over his face. _Well, if Skinhead had busted in here, guns blazing, I probably would be a little shocked, too._ His body was slowly being decayed as the radiation ate away at his skin. Bullet holes were found in his chest and legs. A fatal wound. Gerald sighed; he had lost far too many comrades over these hard years. Getting up, he tried wiping the tears from his eyes, and braced himself for what might come in the next room.

He opened the door, and a new, more powerful stench met his ears. The various bodies lying around bore names that were familiar to him, and chilled him to the bone. _A. Beverly, R. Galler, D. Lafontant, K. Staunton, S. Johnson, all of them, my friends, gone. By Biff's hand._ Well, not directly, but you get the point.

Hastily, trying to ignore the corpses of all his friends, he checked their bodies, finding mass amounts of plutonium bottles in their pockets. Enough for one time trip. Grinning, he jogged out of the room, downstairs, and into the main reception room.

Only to see 3-D standing in front of the entrance.

"So, you've finally decided to come out of hiding, Strickland. Wait 'till Biff hears I've dispatched of you, the last of the people able to stop Biff." 3-D said. He had a gun in his hand, seemingly cocked and ready. And it was pointing at Gerald.

Gerald was stunned. "How-"

"did we know you were here? It was simple, actually. We have cameras everywhere, in every building in Hill Valley, and it was easy to pull up this building, and find you snooping around. Biff sent me out to find you, and bring your _corpse_ to him."

They were circling each other around the reception desk stationed in the center of the room. Gerald had to keep him talking. The more they knew, the better.

"So Tannen sends his lapdog to do his work now, is that it? You always were a slacker in school." he sneered, knowing he had hit the mark.

3-D's face flushed.

"So who are you working with? I saw you snooping around the TTR floor, what are you up to?" he asked.

Gerald smirked. Now HE had the upper hand. Should 3-D apprehend him and put that gun to his head, he could pretend to beg for mercy, and say he'll spill his guts. Then, he would flip the asshole over his head, and slam him to the floor. Maybe his skull would crack.

_Wouldn't that be lovely?_

"You won't find out" was Gerald's only word. And with that, 3-D started shooting. With a dodge to the right, Gerald flipped over the reception desk, and hid behind it. As 3-D was shooting, he reached for the tranquilizer pistol Doc had designed and given to him, and fired blindly to the other side of the table. One of the shots seemed to have hit its mark, as 3-D hit the floor with a thud.

Gerald smiled. You see, the darts weren't only filled with tranquilizer fluid. It was filled with a lethal poison that when injected into the victim's bloodstream, it could kill instantly.

Hearing a screech of tires on pavement, Gerald headed out the door, and saw a DeLorean barreling down the street, police cars in pursuit on the other avenue. It rolled to a halt, and Marty rolled down the window of the driver's seat.

"No time to explain; just get in on the other side! We gotta get Doc!"

With a last glance at the radiation factory, he opened the passenger door, briefly admiring the gull-wing doors, and hurriedly jumped in, closed the door and they were off.


	7. Chapter 9 Doc's View

A/N: 'Doc' is the Doc from the regular 1985. 'Emmett' is the Doc from 1985-A. And, I know I haven't been around in like, forever, but I've had exams and such and all those bells and whistles you get at the end of the school year, but finally, SUMMER! Yeah, I also have a new penname, so yeah. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers for staying with me on this story. And special thanks to the two who give me advice and help on this story, Mollycoddles and Kelitzo. Thanks again, guys!

Chapter 9: Doc's View

As the group headed out their separate ways, Doc thought of what he had to do. He had a lot of questions that were buzzing around in his head, and he hoped his other self could answer them.

As he watched the others go, he realized that Marty and Gerald depended on both of him to fix this hellhole he had dug. He was the brains of this whole operation. And that was a lot of pressure on a normal man of 65. But Doc wasn't your average 65 year old, either.

A wave of depression and anger sank on him. If he hadn't created that infernal time machine, they would all be back in their original time line, having nothing to worry about, sleeping in bed not having to worry about a Biffhorrific timeline. As he was thinking, he realized something: _How am I going to convince my other self that I am NOT_ _some sort of apparition?_ _I mean, you'd have to be really crazy or really drunk. _

_Or both. _

Doc just sighed and his arms went to his sides. It seemed hopeless. Then, as his hands brushed a lump in his pocket, he frowned. Reaching inside his pocket, he found the Flux Capacitor. Smiling, he put the fabled object back into his pocket. Now he was_ sure_ he could convince his other self he wasn't a phantom, an apparition.

Emmett's POV

Emmett rose from his cot. Bored out of his mind, he tried to find something he could do as his life force dwindled away in this hellhole.

Emmett had been stuck in this one, white room with nothing to do except stare at the white walls, occasionally getting food, and a page of _People _to read. Imprisoned in this _prison _for twelve years. Doc knew better though. This wasn't a prison for _crazy_ assholes; it was a prison for the only people who could stop Biff. Old Terry was in here, two rooms over; he had been fitting his retailed cars with machine guns to help Gerald raid Biff's private storehouses. Terry got caught early on. Then, what with Skinhead breaking into the TTR floor of the resistance movement building, and killing George McFly, the resistance just fell apart after that.

Breaking Emmett's train of thought there was a very loud and rude knock on the door. Fit was another guard, one of the man who taunted him about him being the _lunatic _of the town. This time it was Mario, a fat and balding guard with a bad mustache and an overly large ego.

"Brown," he sneered. That was another thing. Mario's tongue was pierced, so he had a very bad lisp when he talked. "You've got a visitor. Some distant relative of yours, he says. Heh, probably just like the other Brown lunatics that have come here to mock you. Looksh just like you."

Emmett clenched his fists. Not only must this man continue to taunt him about his family, he knew he got to Emmett like an itch that had been bothering Emmett for twelve years. And Emmett_ so_ wanted to scratch that itch. To strike the man down before him. Yet Emmett kept his calm.

He was lead through various hallways and floors. You see, although the Hill Valley Asylum was built to look like it was only a 1-story building it was actually built several stories underground leading _up_ to the ground floor, not vice-versa like most buildings.

They finally arrived at the visitor's cubicle.

"Youse got a ½ hour, Brown."

Emmett was led in and shackled to one of the chairs. It was a small room, only having two chairs and a central table.

Emmett was trying to get a good look at his mysterious visitor. He had white hair not so unlike his own, and a wide brimmed hat pulled down hiding his face. Other than that, this person was a mystery.

"I see that they have such fine accommodations for someone such as you." The stranger stated, nodding at the cuffs that chained Emmett to the table.

Emmett cracked a grin. Now _that _was something he didn't do often these days.

"No, because I'm the supposed _lunatic _of the town of Hill Valley, so they have to go through extra precautions. Who are you, anyway? Your not one of Biff's are you?" His eyes grew fearful.

_Poor guy, _Doc thought.

The stranger instead just reached inside his pocket, and what was in his hand stopped Emmett mid-rant. He just gaped.

"That's not….It can't be……." Emmett stammered. It looked like the Flux Capacitor Emmett had been designing all those years ago; a lifetime, it seemed.

"The DeLorean crashed, Emmett. I'm you." The stranger said. "I am Doc from another reality. A non-Biffhorrific reality." Doc stated.

Emmett just sat there stunned. A flood of memories from long past came rushing back to the surface of his intelligent mind. _Another chance, _he thought.

Doc's chocolate brown eyes looked into Emmett's lifeless eyes. A spark had come to them, one not seen when Emmett had entered. Satisfied, he leaned back in his chair. Hopefully, Emmett would have some information Doc would find useful.

Emmett was thinking back, all those years ago. About 1955, about the clock tower, and about….

"Marty!" he yelled aloud. Embarrassed by his outburst, he lowered his voice. "Doc, Marty…is he alright?"

"Well, yes and no." Doc said with a sad smile. "While the Marty from your time is alive and well, the Marty from _my_ time was….shot in a drive-by by Strickland's house."

Emmett was not used to being overly shocked three times in the time frame of two minutes.

"I'm, er, sorry to hear that." Emmett said, not having much to say, and looking appalled at the fate of his best friend's other self.

"No matter." Doc replied. "What we need right now is answers. We're going to try and return the time line to what it once was, but we have no clue where to start, and I assumed coming here would be the right thing to do."

"You came to the right place, Doc." Emmett said. "Well, I'll have to give you the brief version, since I've only got a half hour in this cell. So listen sharp."

Doc was all ears.

"Ok, first off," Emmett started off "this whole place in Hill Valley is a set up. The safe door in Biff's Pleasure Paradise, the book, and almost everything here, is fake. The book up in Biff's PP is nothing more than the cover of the Sports Almanac. Inside has a porn magazine called Ooh Lah Lah. We know, because when we sent the twelve spies to infiltrate his palace, we found it in that state. The real book lies in Northern Siberia, Russia." Emmett reeled off.

"So this whole place is a set up?" Doc stated shrewdly.

"Yes. Around 1960, when Russia was still the Soviet Union, Biff met in secret with the Soviet Premier, Krushchev. He paid him a large sum of one million dollars to protect that book. Tanks, Conscripts, Tesla Troops, and a whole plethora of other units surround it. I suggest going into the future with your DeLorean and getting it outfitted with futuristic weaponry."

"Got it." Doc said. It was wise, of course. _Heh, a Time Machine/DeLorean/War Machine from the future. Who would have thought? Next thing you know Marty will be begging to go so far into the future he'll be in the Star Wars era. _

"Doc?" Emmett said, waving a hand in front of his face.

Doc snapped out of his reminiscing and squinted at Emmett.

"Wait," Doc said, uncertain. "Why can't we just go back to 1955, and steal the book from him then?" Doc said.

"Because we already tried that." Emmett stated firmly. Seeing the bemused and befuddled look on Doc's face he added this one statement. "We sent a crew back to get it from him using the old model with the Coke can as the fuel source, but we must have made a miscalculation or that the crew didn't succeed, because the result is all around you."

"My second piece of advice, is to-"

He was cut off by a sound from Doc's walkie-talkie. It was Gerald speaking frantically to him. Gunshots were heard in the background, and tire swerves were mixed in as well.

"Doc, hurry get out. We're being…static….police….static…..Doc2 with us…..static-"

And the message ended.

Doc and Emmett just stood there staring at the walkie-talkie, hoping another transmission would come. It didn't. So Doc followed Gerald's advice, and ducked under the table. Emmett heard the strike of a match and a hissing of metal, and the cuffs went slack. Emmett was dumbfounded.

"What're you-"

"Busting you out of here. I didn't plan on it, but I thought I'd just take this little liquid with me. Just in case" He held up a tiny bottle of an odd concoction, with purple swirling around in it mixed in with brown elixir.

"Some old small midget sold it to me on the street. Had a really huge beard, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say it moved every so often. He called it Rock Polish. Eats through most substances in about three seconds. Anyways, here's the plan: I'll pretend I'm walking out. The guard will search me, and I'll douse his head with this elixir. Ready?" Doc asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Emmett said, more than a little nervous.

As Doc proceeded on his way out, Mario gave him a rough body search, and Doc was carefully unscrewing the bottle in his pants pocket with his one hand stuck in his pocket. While Mario was distracted with checking his chest, Doc carefully (so he wouldn't get the rock polish on himself) gently raised the bottle out of his pocket, and with a quick shout of, "Hey, Mario, think fast!" threw the whole elixir, bottle and all, at Mario's exposed face.

With an agonizing cry, Mario ran around like a chicken with his head cut off right into the visitor's room. Acting fast, Emmett rushed out of the room, grabbed the key repeating gun, as well as the med kit off Mario with his quick reflexes, slammed the door shut, locked the door, and put the key in his pocket.

"Well, I'd say that worked out very well." Doc said with a rueful grin.

But they weren't out of this yet. Drawn to Mario's scream, more guards and doctors were storming up to have a look. With a grin that could scare Death herself, and amused by Doc's puzzled expression, Emmett laughed and pulled the trigger, aiming at the guards, doctors, and anything else in his way.

In ten seconds, it was all over.

With both the Docs progressing slowly upward, as well as consulting a useful map they had gotten off a dead corpse of a recently deceased doctor. On top of that, they had received welcome supplies from the various beings they met along the way upward. After all, they were dead, what could they want with such trivial things as medpacs, money, guns, ammo, and a whole paraphernalia of other items.

"If we ever get out of this, one of us is going to be a very wealthy person." Emmett said as he huffed up the emergency exit stairs. Taking care not to be very subtle, they left the whole place in disarray, letting free prisoners, slaughtering guards, and getting rich doing so. The guards that did survive were quickly gaining on the pair of Docs, shooting when they could, but just trying to keep up. Twice, the Docs had to double back to evade their pursuers, jumping on stairs going the opposite way and things like that.

By the time they reached the main floor, about ten guards were chasing the duo, trying to shoot at the two, mostly missing, but a few bullets grazing the Docs, but most missing. They barreled through the main doors, all too happy to see a familiar, yet unfamiliar, sight of a silver DeLorean driving near 90 mph to get to the two. Trying to ignore the pain in their sides, the Docs ran to the DeLorean, desperately trying to shorten the distance between themselves and the DeLorean, which was not without pursuers of her own. 2 squads (2 police cars a squad) raced after her, trying to run her off the road, but the DeLorean prevailing, outmaneuvering the cars by inches.

As the DeLorean reached her new passengers, she screeched to a stop, and Gerald opened the gull wing door, motioning for the Docs to climb in the back. Emmett felt a sudden elation of being able to be in a moving vehicle again, especially a DeLorean, which dug up a lot of memories he had hoped he had forgotten. As the DeLorean took off, Emmett was thrilled at the chance to be able to strike back at Biff, to see Marty once again, to build a new time machine, and a whole host of other things.

Emmett was finally free.


	8. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok, I know I didn't get Marty's POV this time, but I'm saving it for a retelling. And….I knows its short, Ill try and make the next chapter longer. (")

Chapter 10

The DeLorean sped away from the asylum, leaving the guards dumbfounded and the police another target to shoot at. Marty swerved, this way and that, trying to avoid the various amounts of gunfire, and trying to talk at the same time.

"You know, guys, I never thought I'd be saying this, but," Marty was saying through clenched teeth. "This reminds me of the time when Doc and I first went back into time, and the Libyans were chasing us, er, me."

Doc and Marty shivered.

"Well, Marty," Doc began. "At that experiment, you had nothing to worry about, just as you don't now." Doc chuckled. "You see, while tanks, rocket launchers and anything that ends with a giant 'BOOM', the DeLorean cannot be affected by. It is stainless steel, meaning it _cannot_ be harmed by normal bullets."

_Well, THAT would have been nice to know BEFORE I almost got killed in that parking lot!_ Marty thought, but didn't voice his thoughts openly.

"Well, Emmett," Marty said, trying to look at Emmett and drive at the same time. "I wonder. Doc told me that, by my dad punching out Biff in 1955, I changed how my parents were. If that happened, well, what were they like?" he finished awkwardly.

"Well, let me just say your dad would have been proud of what you've done here today. Your mum, while she is still imprisoned as being Biff's "wife", will surely hear about this, and surely be elated to hear her son is alive and well, let alone fighting against Biff. Anyways, back to your question. Your mum? Well, she stopped smoking and drinking for a while, and she became quite thin. Your dad, he stopped being pushed around by Biff and his gang and _George _was the tormentor for a while. But, after…after George's death, Lorraine just quit helping the resistance movement, and went into a depression. After marrying Biff, she tried throwing herself off Biff's Pleasure Paradise, but that didn't work due to Biff spotting her, and beating her so bad her face was unrecognizable for a time."

"Er, guys I hate to break this up, but we _really _need to get these cops off our trail." Gerald said uneasily.

As usual, one of the Docs had a plan. This time it was Emmett.

"Ah, hmm, yes I had planned for this should some scenario similar to this one occur." Doc smiled. Even in an alternate reality, he was still a step ahead of the rest of them. "Unbeknownst to Biff and his band of cronies, I buried the Time Machine parts in a makeshift "room" in the abandoned Delgado Mine, about ten miles from the asylum. But we need to lose these cops." Emmett finished, casting an uneasy look behind at their pursuers.

The chase continued for quite a while, the two police cars still firing their guns at the fleeing DeLorean until, about two miles from the mine, the 2 police cars remaining pulled off, and retreated. Gerald, instantly suspicious of this new development, instantly knew what the cars were planning to do. It was a standard military tactic. They knew where they were headed, what they were planning to do with the DeLorean, and they were going to bring in reinforcements to crush this resistance once and for all. Gerald voiced these concerns to the group.

"I voice that we take the parts, load them up into the DeLorean, and take off from the mine, and hopefully they wont know where we went, giving us more time." The group agreed to this. Gerald continued, encouraged by there mutual agreement. "We need to lay low somewhere, in a remote place, somewhere remote like Palm Springs. I know a few contacts in the area that can help us complete this job in a matter of days." More nods. Gerald smiled. He knew that the Spiegels would be more than willing to help. _Hell, they're like the German Resistors of Biff Tannen._

And so, they dug and blew up the TNT Emmett had previously placed underground, and started walking quickly down the mine shaft. Doc was reminiscing about the time when he tried to reach the center of the earth when he was 12, failing unsuccessfully. After about a half hour, they came across a wall of wood with the initials E. L. B. The Docs were laughing about some in joke about the signature on the wood, and the group all started tearing at the boards. Soon enough, the small band had made a sizable hole, and quickly scrambled through. Gerald glanced around the room. A makeshift workbench sat in the middle, with numerous papers and formulas he couldn't begin to comprehend scattered on it. Various time machine parts lie in one corner in different states of completion, while some small arms were gathered in another. A makeshift cart (_Probably for ferrying the heavy parts, _Gerald mused) lie near the disassembled parts. A radiation suit was in the last corner, which Gerald gratefully put the plutonium samples into. Gerald started gathering the necessary parts, while the Docs got the important formulas and papers scattered around the workbench. Marty began to distribute the arms to each other, and then began to help Gerald with the parts. Gerald and Marty lifted what looked like the plutonium nuclear reactor onto the cart, and Marty began to pull it out of the room and down the mine shaft. Gerald followed suit, carrying as much hardware on him as he could. The Docs took most of the papers and stuffed them in their pockets, shoes, and other places even _I _wouldn't put them in. Eww. Anyways, as the four made their way in a straggly line back toward the entrance, they didn't notice the flashing lights beyond the mine entrance.

Until it was too late.

The group walked outside the mine and into the gun sights of about 6 police, and Biff, who was holding a .45 automatic right at Doc' s head. He was drunk, and with a gun. Not two very good combinations.

The two leading officers, Parker and Logan, had their guns on Emmett, but they did it without any real conviction. These two were, in reality, spies for Emmett who had, early on, gone into the police force and gained Biff's trust. It worked, apparently, and infiltrated the highest ranks quite sufficiently.

"So, Brown, tell me, how does it feel moments before you die? Tell me, you know I'm always hungry for knowledge." Biff leered, with a maniacal glare in his eye. Doc shuddered; Biff knew that they knew, and he intended to stop them right here.

"You've irked me far too long, you four. You killed Skinhead. Your friend here broke into my hotel. And stole a DeLorean. The fat guy over there, my ex principle, broke into the Resistor building and blew it up. You all are a nuisance. Parker! Logan! Kill them!"

But Parker and Logan didn't. When their four men cocked and were ready to fire, Parker held up a hand. Logan and Parker both went over to Biff, clasped his shoulder, and Parker said, "Tannen, you're a rotten leader. You are the son of a bitch that killed my daughter and my wife. Now _you _die, and go to hell, you bastard." And with that, Parker shoved a knife through Biff's back. As Biff went down in a pool of his own blood, the officers opened fire on the two officers. Parker fired two bursts from his SMG and dispatched two of them, while Gerald whipped out his shotgun and squeezed a shot off at each of the other two.

And all was silent, save the breathing of the six men and the howling of a wolf in the distance.


	9. Chapter 11

A/N: Yeah, I know it has a new name. And a new summary. But its still the same story!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF. If I did, the game would be much better. Yes, there was a game. Let us not speak of it. Ever.

Chapter 11

Everyone was staring at Biff's lifeless body. Blood was leaking from the dagger wound in his back, and Parker pulled it out with a _squelch._ He began to speak, but Marty wasn't listening. Seeing Doc at gunpoint and killed by he Libyans once was enough for him. Nearly being shot again, _that _unnerved him. He brought himself back to earth as Parker finished speaking.

"….going back to Hill Valley to wreck some more havoc. I must say Marty; your efforts in Biff's lair did a pretty damn good job of making him mad. You drew him out of his protective cocoon he was in, and thusly made him seal his own doom.

Marty was blushing at that moment, mumbling that it was "just nothing."

Logan continued speaking.

"In the event that you don't succeed, we will hopefully be able to raise some hell around California, try to unhinge Biff's empire, and begin to rebuild Hill Valley."

Nods from the group. "Sadly, we won't be able to call off the pursuit. Once you get back on the main road, all the police in California will be looking for you. Hopefully, you will be able to finish the time machine in Palm Springs and get the book from Khrushchev's grasp. Good fortune and luck to you, Emmett." Logan concluded. They walked back to their respective cars, got in, and drove off.

Gerald and Marty picked up the parts they dropped, and began loading them into the front trunk, and the Docs followed suit, dumping their papers unceremoniously into the back seat of the four seater DeLorean. The group made several trips in this same fashion until everything was excavated from the makeshift storage room, and the threesome hastily made their way into the DeLorean, and rode off.

The trip was around 3 hours. Harrowing police chases, not to mention the towns the DeLorean and its passengers passed through in various states of disorder. Buildings in shambles, dead corpses, and the like, scattered everywhere. Passing through LA was the worst, by far. Cars were overturned, gaping holes in the buildings, and corpses in various states of dismemberment. Marty shuddered, and tried not to look outside the window.

After what seemed like a night out a horror movie with all the towns in the shape they were in, the group finally arrived in Palm Springs. Gerald quickly pointed them in the direction they needed to go to get to the Spiegel's place of residence. An old abandoned warehouse lay on a corner of 5th St, which Doc pulled into its parking lot, the police cars in hot pursuit. All of a sudden, with a few _Bang! Clang! _And lets not forget the _SCREEECH! _ The cars pursuing the DeLorean were nothing but flaming hunks of metallic scrap. A burly man around 34 came out through the front door of the warehouse and trained his rocket on the DeLorean.

Gerald got out of the passenger side with due haste, and, upon seeing him, the burly man put down his rocket and wrapped the equally large man in a bear hug. He raised a hand, and about 10 men came into the lot out of various hiding places. Gerald beckoned them over, so Marty and Doc slowly exited their DeLorean and walked over to him.

"Marty, Doc, I would like you to meet my old friend, Dr. Herbert Spiegel. I knew him when the Resistance first started. Although this was before you joined, Emmett." Gerald said, seeing his puzzled expression. Turning to Herbert, he started speaking again. "Herbert, we've done it. These two are from another time. They came here via time machine that Doc here invented in another reality." Seeing Herbert's awestruck expression, he smiled and clasped a hand on his friend's back.

So the group went inside, and Doc recounted yet again how he invented the time machine, his experiences in 2015, and the events of the past few hours, with some help from Gerald and Marty. Herbert promised to help Gerald and his friends rebuild the time machine, and he said the price would be to fix this reality into what it once was. The Docs smiled, saying that 'Well, Herbert, that seems like a fair price indeed.'

So they moved the DeLorean into the warehouse, and the Docs started building, with some help from some of Herbert's employees. Marty saw Gerald sitting down by the wall, his back to the wall and his knees drawn up to his chest. He went over to the guerilla disciplinarian and tried conversing with him.

"Hey, Gerald. Er, since we have a lot of time, and the Docs say they don't need my help, maybe I could tell you about my escapades about when I raided Biff's Pleasure Paradise." Marty started. "But I warn you, things could be gruesome, some of the things I saw might make this fic a 'M' rating, but no guarantees." Marty finished, the corners of his mouth going up in a smirk.

"Oh? I think our readers can take it. isn't that bad…." Gerald added.

"Okay….well, I was just heading over there after the three of us split up…….."


	10. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: HOLY CRAP! IM NOT DEAD! I've been busy, REALLY busy, but hopefully I can come back to this, little by little.

Marty tucked the hoverboard under his arm, took a long look at the carnage around him, and walked off. Many neon lights were shining off in the distance, but he couldn't make out what they said, due to them being too far off. Duh. Marty trotted off, looking at the houses around him, which were ranging from various states of disrepair. He came across a chalk imprint on the ground, indicating where two people had died, most likely from gunshots. He finally reached the outskirts of town, and stepped over an old, rusty sign saying _Hill Valley: A Nice Place to Live! _A few miles down, Marty found the burning remains of his old school. _Funny, how 12 hours ago, I was playing Johnny B Goode there and getting my parents back together…_he thought miserably.

Minutes later, he got near where the center of town was, and could make out the giant neon signs that were flickering. Biff's casino was the main source of light, with his bulging eyes and drunken expression. There was also the toxic waste plant, nearby where he had first re-entered 1985. He slowly made his way across the street, trying to avoid the many winos and prostitutes on the sidewalks. He bumped into Red, one of the many bums in the hellish place, and was rewarded with a "Watch it you crazy drunk pedestrian!" He stepped up the stairs to the casino, knowing fully well what he was getting himself into and where he was going. He noticed a "Smoking required" sign on the door, but disregarded it, seeing as he was about to be leaving soon anyway. He meandered into the casino entrance, noticing the place was crowded with people, smoke and spilt beer. He ducked into an "Employees Only" elevator, happily noting there wasn't anyone in there. He picked the top floor, seeing as that would be were Biff and his keys to his many cars would be. Trying to calm himself, he stepped out of an elevator, and gripped the hoverboard like a lifeline. He made his way down the hallway, ears straining for any sign of footsteps. After walking a little farther, he heard raised voices coming from a room ahead. He made his way over, and put his ear to the door, trying to hear.

"So, that little son-of-a-bitch is failing his classes again? Dammit Lorraine, Marty is a waste of space and money!" roared a very familiar voice. _Biff! _Marty realized, anger coursing through him. He gripped the concealed pistol in his pocket, hoping that his ploy would work. He cracked the door just a tad. Getting a look inside the room, it had many gaudy couches, as well as a little bar in the corner. It also had a giant king sized bed on a wall, and a couple of night chests on each side.

"What the hell do you care, Biff? It's not like we can't afford it! The least you could do is spend some of that money and provide a better life for our children!" Lorraine shouted back.

"Wait, now let's hold on one second, and get something straight" Biff said, grasping Lorraine by the shoulders, "Marty is _YOUR _kid, not mine, and all the money in the world wouldn't do jack shit for that lazy bum! He's a butthead just like his old man was!" And he slapped her. That's when several things happened at once.

Marty, enraged, got out his pistol, yanked open the door, and said, in a low voice, "You shouldn't have done that." Ignoring Lorraine's cries of astonishment, he pointed his pistol at Biff.

"What the hell are you doing here, you little brat? Put that thing down, it might go off!" Biff said, not nearly afraid. He withdrew a gold plated pistol of his own, and pointed it right at Marty's head. Lorraine was really freaked out now, looking from one man to the other. Biff started smirking, and began to laugh. Lorraine started to cry, seeing as this was how Biff had gotten rid of all her other darling children.

"Yes, now this is how it should be. I try to talk you into putting your gun away, yet you pull the trigger and almost hit me. Then, I'm going to have to defend myself and shoot you; yes, the police should believe that just nicely." Biff cocked the gun.

Marty, thinking fast, lowered his aim, and shot Biff's gun out of his hand before Biff had a chance to react. He dived for his lost weapon, but Marty clambered over the couch and kicked it away from him. He pointed his gun down at Biff and began issuing his demand.

"Now Biff, you are going to do what I say. If you don't, then I get to shoot you." Of course, Marty had no intention of shooting Biff, but it would be fun to mimic his dad and punch him in the face, after seeing what he had done to Lorraine. _Maybe save that for later, _he thought. "Now," he spoke aloud, "you are going to give me the keys to your DeLorean. Don't question me, just do it!" He added, as Biff showed every sign of interrupting. Biff scuttled over to one of the nightchests, and rummaged around for a bit, then came over carrying ring of keys, each key saying which car it belonged to. He gave it to Marty, after which Marty punched him in the gut and bashed him over the head lightly with the pistol. Biff crumpled onto the floor, and Marty went over to comfort his sobbing mother.

"Mom, I know you probably don't understand what's going on, but I need you to trust me on this. I am going to get everything fixed, and….and everything will be back to normal, OK?" Lorraine only kept sobbing. Marty glanced at his watch, seeing as time was running out. He had to leave his mother. Biff was beginning to get up and Marty, seeing this, quickly exited, grabbing the hoverboard he had so casually tossed aside. _I really gotta take better care of this! _he thought.

He scampered back to the elevator, and heard sirens going off; Biff must have called security! He ran towards the elevator, but it opened before he got there. Biff's cronies clambered out of the elevator, looking no different than from Marty's last encounter with them in 1955. For osme reason, one was absent, but Marty had no time to dwell, so he ran down the emergency stairs. He heard them shouting after him, but kept running. He stopped at a random floor, and opened the door to get inside. He shut it behind him, and heard Biff's lackeys run past without missing a beat. Seeing an elevator across the hall, he ran inside, and noted his luck at no one being inside. He clicked "G" for Garage, and waited tensely. At last, he reached his destination, and ran out of the elevator into the massive garage. Seeing many fancy and extravagant cars, he was tempted to just hop into the Corvette parked near the elevator. But realizing that fixing the space-time continuum was more important, he made a beeline to a familiar 1981 four seater sports car, also known as a DeLorean. He opened the gullwing doors, feeling at last a sense of familiarity, and got into the driver's seat, tossing the hoverboard in the back. He cranked the engine, and it roared to life. Sirens were wailing outside. _Biff must have called the police. Damn! _Marty stepped on the gas, and headed out of the parking garage, putting the pedal to the medal on the exit ramp. He soared over the makeshift blockade of cars the police set up, and drove to the toxic waste plant. Gerald was waiting.


End file.
